A wearer may be prescribed a positive or negative optical power correction. For presbyopic wearers, the value of the power correction is different for far-vision and near-vision, due to the difficulties of accommodation in near-vision. Ophthalmic lenses suitable for presbyopic wearers are multifocal lenses, the most suitable being usually progressive multifocal lenses.